SCARLET
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: When the Nono give Tsuna and his guardians their first official mission to track and stop the widespread of a new drug known as Scarlet with the help of the Varia and Chiavarone, they learn that there is more to the mafia than wearing rings. The new mission brings them face to face with the realities of the mafia world and Tsuna is forced to make a choice he will forever regret.


CHAPTER ONE

The office was dark and illuminated only by the lamp on the expensive brown mahogany desk; behind it sat an old man, his eyes shone with wisdom, age and kindness. On his desk were several documents, some organized in files stacked neatly, other files were almost out of their folder lying messily on the desk. Besides the papers laid a glass half filled with whiskey, opposite the glass was another glass except this one had been recently emptied by the figure behind it. The old man picked up his glass gently and gracefully before twirling the whisky around the glass then proceeded to drown it all in one go.

"He's still not ready to learn about the other side of the Mafia world."

"I understand, Tsunayoshi is a great child and an excellent successor, he has the potential to be one of the greatest leaders of this family. His innocence and kindness are things I never want him to lose. Yet if he doesn't discover the trials and choices we have to make in order to get to where we are, he'll never be able to be the leader we all want him to be."

"I understand, Nono." The other figure replied, his voice sounding slightly strained and uncomfortable.

"You must be getting soft Reborn." The friendly voice chuckled. "I seem to remember hearing about the 'training' you enjoyed inflicting on him. Nevertheless, I understand your concern and I want this even less than you do, but it must be done. Should he realize he would be unable to succeed in this world then I'll grant him the freedom to walk away from the Mafia and everything it entails.

"Are, you sure you want him to take over this assignment, the Varia could easily take over the mission."

"I know what the Varia is capable of; what my son and his partner are capable of, and I want them to join Tsunayoshi in this mission. It would be interesting as well as educative for Tsunayoshi and his guardians to discover what a real mission is like. However if Tsunayoshi is unable to complete the mission or decides to quit the Vongola I would understand and grant him that freedom."

"As you wish, Nono." Reborn replied with a curt bow before walking out of the office, Vongola Nono stood up from his desk and walked to the window, gazing at the crescent moon and the dark starless sky. "Tsunayoshi, I have great hopes in you, do not let me down." He murmured followed by a sigh, then walked back to his desk.

-0-

"Ano, Reborn why did you call us here." Tsuna turned to his tutor, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the Sawada's residence.

"Voii, you brat!"

"And why are they here!" Tsuna exclaimed dejectedly pointing at the Varia who had more or less made themselves comfortable in his house. He still couldn't believe his mother bought the lie they told her. _'They don't look anything like tutors!'_ he lamented internally.

"Voii, we've been asked to assist you in your first official mission, Bucking horse will be joining us also. The idiot is probably on the way tripping on his ass." Squalo replied, answering Tsuna's question.

Squalo's answer, however, had perked up the interest of the young Vongola guardians who were already excited at the prospects of their first official mission; Tsuna, on the other hand, was anything but excited and was currently basking in depression.

"What do you mean our first **official** mission?" Tsuna screamed suddenly, seconds away from pulling his hair.

"Vongola Nono has ordered the Varia to assist you in the tracking of a new drug which is currently making waves in Europe. Your job is to find out who is in charge of its rapid spread and stop it." Reborn answered completely ignoring Tsuna's earlier question, seeming more interested in petting Leon.

"What kind of drug is it?" Tsuna asked, his cowardly demeanor slowly changing, his eyes glistening with curiosity, fear and resolve.

"SCARLET, it's a drug that is capable of repressing and completely destroying memories its user doesn't want, such as traumatic memories. However, it is highly addictive causing extremely violent hallucinations to a user when another dose isn't taken within 24hours. Repeated use results in complete and permanent memory loss as well as brain damage depending on the dosage."

"Kufufu, I expected something much more interesting from the Vongola, but I supposed this would do."

Reborn turned to Mukuro, his eyes showing complete seriousness.

"Scarlet is rumored to be transported by human trafficking, most of which are children. Despite its widespread, the Italian Narcotics force has been unable to get a single clue as to how it's being spread or who is responsible for the outbreak, The Vongola also has no concrete information on the spread, and the same can be said for other mafia families."

"How are we supposed to find out about the drug them if we have no information to the EXTREME."

"Shi shi shi, that is up to you." Bel replied, ignoring the slight twitch of Hibari's eyebrow as well as the glint in Yamamoto's eyes, or Ryohei's hand which was now balled up in a fist. They still hadn't forgiven him for stunt he pulled during the 'ring incident.'

"The Varia would be doing their investigation separately and so would you and your guardian's dame-Tsuna. We will meet up again in a week to discuss whatever information we have found." They all nodded in response, each guardian's eyes showing the seriousness of the situation.

-0-

"I didn't think it would be this hard to get any clue on the drug." Tsuna groaned exhaustedly, sinking into the living room sofa, he turn to Yamamoto who was laughing cheerfully and asked. "What are you so happy about anyway?"

"There is no use stressing about it Tsuna, we will find a clue eventually." Yamamoto replied confidently, his smile never wavering.

"We have bigger problems, dame-Tsuna, Dino's team heard rumors about Scarlet already reaching Japan…" His explanation is cut off by Hibari slamming the butt of his tonfa into a nearby wall, leaving a large dent. As expected Tsuna's mortified wail filled the room.

"Voii, we weren't able to get any clue on the drug, all anyone knows are stupid baseless rumors."

"With Scarlet now in Japan, we might be able to get some information as to who is smuggling it in."

"Reborn you sound like you are happy about it!"

"He's right." All attention turned to Squalo who was completely serious, it was one of the rare times the young Vongola guardians had seen the swordsman completely serious without his eyes clouded in blood lust or his sword in their faces. "Now that Scarlet is in Japan, it might be easier to find some information on it; we'll just have to find out when it was smuggled into Japan, and by whom. Still we'll need more people in this, I'll talk to some people, and they should be able to help us."

"How sure are you that they'll be able to find information we couldn't." Tsuna replied, all traces of exhaustion gone, his eyes showing seriousness.

"If they can't find anything on this drug, then nobody can."

-0-

It was past midnight and yet Tsuna couldn't sleep, the events of the past week still fresh on his mind, he still couldn't believe that even with the combined efforts of the Varia and the Chiavarone family they still couldn't get any concrete clue as to the spread of the drug. His mind traced back to Squalo's comment about the arrival of two people who would be coming to join them in their search. Even though it was less than nine hours till 'they' arrive he still couldn't sleep, he tried imagining what they would look like and all he could come up with was two shady looking men in dark cloaks and their faces covered in a hood.

"Tsuna, sleep. There is no need to get worked up before our meeting."

"I know Reborn, something just doesn't feel right. Are we even sure they would be able to help us. If the Varia and Dino-san couldn't find anything, how will they be able to help us?"

"Dame-Tsuna, Squalo is the Varia strategy captain, if he thinks they would be able to help us then I'm sure he has his reasons."

As Tsuna's eyes fluttered close drifting to sleep he wondered why the Nono gave him the mission when he had no experience like the Varia.

-0-

"VOII, where are those shitty brats, they're late!" Squalo yelled, while looking at his watch.

"Shut up trash, this was your idea." Immediately after Xanxus comment the room was filled with the scent of flowers and cigarette?

"SQUA-CHAN!" A figure yelled, a blur of yellow was seen and a second later a beautiful lady slightly older than Tsuna is seen clinging to Squalo, before any one could say anything or react to the sudden intrusion the lady began to plaster kisses on Squalo's face. Everyone looked at the two in astonishment from Squalo's face almost red from the lips pasted all over his face, to the blonde bombshell next to him.

"Oi Gia, calm down, how the hell can you move so fast with those blocks on your legs!" came a masculine voice from behind the door, the owner of the voice was a boy of around Tsuna's age, but a few inches taller, with silver hair and jade green eyes, the closer he came in the more the smell of cigarette filled the room. The silverette was dressed completely in black from black skinny jeans, black dress shoes and black long-sleeved dress shirt. The first two buttons were opened revealing pale skin, his neck adorned with two necklaces, while on his right hand were five rings and on his left hand laid a single silver ring on his thumb.

"Haya-chan, you were walking too slowly, besides I couldn't wait to see my Squa-chan," The lady – 'Gia' replied placing one more kiss on Squalo's face. Gia was dressed in blue denim shorts and a white tee shirt; on her legs were dark green wedge shoes which were at least six inches high. She had long wavy golden blonde hair which looked soft and well cared for, her eyes were light green.

Tsuna looked from 'Gia' to 'Haya-chan' wondering if they were the one Squalo spoke so highly of. He couldn't believe the beautiful lady who was probably a Model, and the other guy who reeked of cigarette were the ones Squalo spoke so confidently about.

"Voii Gia, don't kiss people randomly."

"But Squa-chan you're the only one I kissed." Gia replied with a pout, causing a blush on the cheeks of most of the young Vongola guardian. Squalo noticed the blush on the Vongola brat's faces and snorted.

"Read this." Squalo threw a folder to 'Haya-chan' and handed one to Gia. The folder was easily caught and the two proceeded to read its contents. The others were caught off guard by the sudden change in their demeanor; Gokudera looked serious while Gia looked uninterested, bored even!

"Really Squa-chan, I know there is more to it than this." Gia replied, closing the folder and handing it back to Squalo.

"That is all the information we can give, you'll have to work with that." Reborn said while walking towards Gia, who turned to the Arcobaleno, still looking uninterested and bored.

"Nee, just to be clear Arcobaleno, I don't work for you. Besides I know there's more to it than this." Gia replied not looking even the slightest intimidated, given the fact that she was in a room with Assassins, the future Vongola guardians as well as the Chiavarone boss.

"She's right." Gokudera suddenly spoke, his eyes not leaving the folder in his hands. "There's obviously more to it than this. I know there is, besides he wouldn't call us all the way here just to deal with some drug that only represses memories and maybe cause some memory loss" Gokudera finally raised up his head, and turned to them "I've seen what you have and if you want us to find anything useful you'll have to come clean with us and give us more information than this."

"Fine." Squalo replied, Ignoring Reborn obvious displeasure at the agreement.

Tsuna who was red faced and unable to look a Gia for more than three seconds finally spoke. "Ano, Gia-san are you in the Mafia?" He received a dazzling smile from Gia which caused him to stutter. Xanxus as well as the other Varia guardians looked at the young decimo in amusement, so does Mukuro.

"Just call me Gia, and no I'm not in the Mafia."

"She's an assassin." Squalo replied. Ignoring Gia squeal of 'Squa-chan!'

"Eh! You don't look like an assassin; I thought you were a model"

"Really?

"And the weak looking Herbivore?" Hibari asked, referring to Gokudera. Gia chuckled at Hibari's insult while Gokudera's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Who the fuck calls anyone that, No Fucktard I'm not an assassin." Gokudera replied missing the look of shock on Tsuna's face.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. If this drug just reached Japan recently and it's as dangerous as I think it is then I'm sure the Japanese mafia already knows about it. What Japanese Mafia families do you already have working for you? The first step is to contact them." Gia asked, all traces of humor long gone, her posture radiated seriousness and authority. Tsuna looked shocked at the sudden change, and even more shocked at her question. The others also looked surprised by the sudden change, all except Squalo and Xanxus, the later only raised an eyebrow at the change but looked generally unsurprised.

"None, the brat is a naïve wimp; you'll have to get your hands dirty on this one." Squalo replied, glaring at Tsuna. Gokudera nodded silently, having gone back to reading the files, his eyebrow furrowed as though he was thinking hard about something.

"Seen anything in there that can help us?" Dino asked Gokudera, Gokudera raised his head and turned to Dino, noticing him for the first time. He looked at Dino, then at Gia and finally back to Dino again.

"Are you two related?" Gia smiled, while the others sweat dropped starting to get annoyed at Gokudera's unhelpfulness.

"I doubt we are, so is there anything there that can help us?" Dino asked again. He was taken aback by Gokudera's wistful sigh.

"There's nothing here for me to see because the composition is incomplete, I'm pretty sure at least one part of it is missing." Seeing the confused look on Dino as well as on the rest faces he continued. "If this drug is as powerful as you know but refuse to tell me, then no manufacturer would make it easy to get its chemical composition. Instead they would turn it into some kind of code and make it hard for outsiders to understand. What they do then is break the code into several pieces or bits, and them scramble it so it looks like it makes sense to those who don't know what to look for even though in reality its almost jargon. That way others don't steal their ideas or remake their drug. Even if you don't find all the pieces, the other option is to find the handprint; the handprint is like the manufacturers signature and can be used to find out who originally created the drug. If someone could create a drug like this then chances are he's been doing this for a long time and this Is probably not their first drug. With the handprint you'll be able to find out who created the drug or what company is behind the drug and go after them directly."

The others stared at Gokudera in befuddled silence, wondering how he knew that. Tsuna however decided to ask what was on everyone's mind.

"How do you know that?"

Gokudera shrugged in reply.

"Keep digging, maybe you'll be able to figure out that handprint. Gia you should be able to infiltrate the Japanese underworld and get some info, if we know who the main bosses are we'll be able to plan or next move."

"Sure Squa-chan."

"And you're sure we can trust her?" Reborn asked skeptically looking directly at Squalo.

"I trust her with my life." Squalo replied without missing a beat.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei gaped at Squalo's reply.

"Someone still has to work with her. You might trust her but I don't."

"I don't care if you trust me or not, you can assign someone to come along, but they better be good and experienced. If they get in my way or risk suspicions I'll kill them myself!" Gia replied, looking at Reborn challengingly.

The others just looked at her wondering who she thought she was standing up to Reborn like that.

"Besides the first thing to do would simply be to find out the hierarchy of the Japanese mafia, how to infiltrate it and who would be our best shot at getting the information we need, the main work is actually infiltrating that family and we can't do that yet." Gia continued still looking at Reborn, who frowned, taking it as a win she turns to Squalo and then to Gokudera.

"See you later Squa-chan, Haya-chan." Placing kisses on the two silverette's cheeks, Gia left the Sawada Residence.

"I'll be working with you." Dino said referring to Gokudera. Gokudera shrugged in response.

"As long as you're useful, do you have a place I can set up? If we're going to be doing this we'll need space"

"Yes, it's a bit far room here though." Dino replied with a smile.

"Okay let's go then." Closing the folder Gokudera turned to leave with Dino.

"I don't trust them." Reborn replied seconds after the two had left.

"It doesn't matter if you trust them, they're good at what they do, besides we have no leads and at this point we need whatever we can get our hands on."

"If the trash trust them then they must be good." Surprisingly this came from Xanxus.

"VOII, Who are you calling trash!"

-0-

Namimori high was pretty much the same as Nami Chuu, Hibari was still running the school as head of the disciplinary committee, Kusakabe was still trailing after the said cloud guardian with his ever present pompadour. Ryohei was the captain of the boxing team which was expected even though he was still in his second year. Yamamoto was in the Baseball team and occasionally played as sub for the volleyball team, everything was normal till the teacher introduced a new student who was a sliver haired boy named Gokudera Hayato Tsuna and Yamamoto recognized the hair and permanent scowl instantly. As expected, whispers and hushes filled the class instantly as girls began gossiping about how handsome he looked, how much of a bad boy he was and what not. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how it was Gokudera was allowed to wear all those accessories; Seven piercings all on his right ear, two necklaces (a silver necklace with a bullet and a cross pendent, and a thin leather-like necklace with a bronze bottle cap pendant), six rings and numerous bracelets either made from leather or silver. Really it was too much of an overkill and Tsuna was sure his appearance alone had broken several dress codes.

Gokudera had never really fared well with the female species, the only female he could stand was Gia, and really it was because he had never seen her as a female to begin with. His bad experiences with females therefore made him tag every girl as annoying and stupid, most of the time he was right; like right now with the stupid gigging girls in his class that had him wincing… was it too much to ask for every female to fall off the earth or succumb to an eternal slumber? Perhaps. Gokudera also noticed the Vongola decimo (he never learnt his name) looking out the door, probably waiting for Gia to come in after him. Rolling his eyes Gokudera walked to the empty seat at the back of the class, the Vongola decimo would get over his little crush on Gia after he saw what she really was like.

Tsuna still had his doubts that Gokudera and Gia would be able to contribute to the mission, although he would admit that Gokudera's knowledge about the chemical was better than everyone else and thanks to him they now knew that the chemical composition the Vongola had managed to get was incomplete, Gia also seemed knowledgeable, he was skeptical about having her infiltrate the Japanese mafia alone but Squalo seemed to trust her so he would too.

By the time the bell signifying the lunch break was heard, Tsuna and Yamamoto who had been passing notes to each other during the previous stood up, walking towards Gokudera's seat, only to find it empty. Looking around the class, the two boys realized Gokudera was not in the class. It was somewhat puzzling as the bell had just rang and it was impossible to leave the class that fast without drawing unwanted attention, suddenly the image of Gokudera dressed in black as a ninja popped into Tsuna's head and the young decimo had to agree, the image was plausible. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, which was finding out where Gokudera was and perhaps ask about his vanishing skill?

In the old music wrong, located at the west wing of Nami high was Gokudera, still panting from trying to leave the class room while avoiding his classmate (read: Tsuna and Yamamoto) as well as his ever increasing rabid fangirls, he ransacked his pockets looking for his cigarette, and was momentarily interrupted by a yellow fluffy thing hovering above him, looking closer he noticed it was a bird, eyeing the bird suspiciously, he lighted his cigarette and placed the stick in his mouth, his eye never leaving the cute but suspicious bird. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when the creepy bird finally flew away.

Minutes later something in his head screams at him to duck, his instincts kick in and he found himself barely dodging a tonfa to the head, one that would have killed him judging by the massive dent on the wall behind him.

"What the fuck was that? Holy Christ… shit! Are you trying to kill me?!" Gokudera yelled hysterically, clutching his fast beating chest completely forgetting the cigarette that had fallen from his lips. Hibari's smirk only served to confuse and frustrate him further.

"Nami high laws clearly state that smoking within the confines of the school is strictly prohibited."

"You fucking dick, you couldn't just tell me that like a normal person." Gokudera yelled, his voice sounding jagged.

Hibari would have beaten Gokudera to bloody pulp for speaking to him like that, but watching him yell, his face red, his breathing irregular, hand still clutching his chest no doubt trying to calm his erratic heart. Hibari decided to be merciful just this once and enjoy the sight before him… it was a very enjoyable sight indeed, besides he got the feeling Gokudera would not be smoking in Nami high any time soon.

-0-

Other than Gokudera losing a decade off his life, thanks to that little stunt Hibari pulled at the old music room, the week had been uneventful, well if you exclude the fact that Gokudera had to find another place to hide from his fan girls during every break, it really didn't help that no matter where he went the creepy bird followed him, and Gokudera didn't feel like confronting Hibari, the guy was a dick who couldn't communicate normally, and he was sure any attempts to tell him to keep his creepy bird to himself would end up in a scenario similar to the one in the music room. Other than that, the week was uneventful.

Another meeting was held in the Sawada residence; Tsuna's mother had gone to see a friend and was not expected till later in the evening, giving them time to discuss any improvement in their plans. Dino and Gokudera hadn't made any reasonable progress. And Gokudera could swear Hibari was giving him 'the look', it took everything in his power not to get up and throw a punch at the bastards face, although Dino's hand on his shoulder restraining him subtly was probably the main reason he hadn't wiped that smug look off Hibari's face.

Up next was Gia, she had been gone all week, due to her task which was to find out as much as possible about the Yakuza hierarchy.

"There are 22 Yakuza groups in Japan, I'm not sure why but it seemed they have been classified according to their members, political and financial influence and all that. Starting from the top, we have the three 'Uncrowned Kings'. They have the most access to any information we could possible need, all three have some sort of rivalry but neither of them have made any move against each other, and if they have then it's not common knowledge. They have the most members which is over fifty thousand each, they are well connected both politically and financially. While they are the ones most likely to have the information we have, it would be almost impossible to get them to do our biddings, one slip and we would have a war on our hands. We need a group we can easily manipulate, one that would be indebted to us and would be our cover when dealing with the Japanese underground. None of these three would do."

Reborn, Dino as well as the Varia and Gokudera understood her reasoning and nodded, as much as the uncrowned kings would no doubt have the information they wanted, it would be too risky to approach them.

"After the Uncrowned kings the next are the seven 'Demi-Gods', each of them have members as much as twenty thousand to thirty thousand, however just because they aren't as big as the uncrowned kings doesn't make them any less of a challenge, most of them have ties and are affiliated with one of the uncrowned kings, and if we approach them and they find us suspicious they would no doubt alert the uncrowned kings, like the Uncrowned king most of them, actually six of them are very financially connected, we can't use money to get them to our side neither can we use politics as we do not have enough influence in Japan, the seventh Demi-god Kyōsei-kai is probably the best option we have if were to infiltrate one of the Demi-gods, however that would no doubt take a lot of time and their corporation is not guaranteed.

Next is the Twelve Lords, they each have members ranging from five thousand to almost ten thousand, they would be easy to infiltrate and manipulate and I have already narrowed it down to the best two options that could work for us. Namimori is neutral ground but I'm sure some of the groups have their eyes on it. Despite the fact that it would be easier and faster to use one of the twelve Lords, we should have ties with at least one of the Demi-Gods preferably Kyōsei-kai.

If Scarlet really is In Japan then no doubt the Uncrowned kings and the Demi-gods know about it, we'll need to use on one of the Lords to attract the attention of the Demi-gods without giving away our presence. For the infiltration while I normally work alone it would be faster if we add one or two more people."

"Hibari and Mukuro will join you." Reborn replied, looking at the two teenagers mentioned Gia nodded, the two were no doubt strong and could at least hold their own should things go wary. However she was not prepared for what she heard next.

"Lussuia and Bel will join you in the infiltration." Xanxus added.

Gia looked at the Varia commander as though he had grown a second head, her eyebrow twitched rapidly as though she had lost all control of her facial muscles, how the hell was a flamboyant blind man and a gender confused, tiara wearing brat with a creepy laugh supposed to infiltrate a Yazuka group, she doubted they could be subtle even if their lives depended on it.

Seeing as Gia was seconds away from spontaneously combusting Squalo decided to change the subject, he was beaten to it by Gokudera who turned to Tsuna to ask a question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Oi, which would you choose, if you were to pardon one of these; two human trafficking or drug trafficking."

"None!" Tsuna replied, lucking horrified at the question and how casually Gokudera asked.

"You're not there yet." Gokudera replied with a sigh.

"Eh? What do you mean Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Yakuza are probably involved in a lot of illegal stuff, and being affiliated with them would mean we'll have to ignore their activities as long as they are useful to us."

"No!"

"Pardon?" Gokudera asked.

"No, I'd rather not work with the Yakuza, I'm sure we can fig…" He was caught off by the look of disdain on Gokudera and Gia's faces.

"When the fuck will you stop this shit and grow a fucking backbone. You need to get your shit together and face reality."

"Gokudera…" Reborn cut in but Gokudera was hearing none of it.

"How the fuck can you be a leader if something like this can turn you into a fucking wuss, you cannot be a leader if you have no idea what hell looks like."

"And you have?" Tsuna snapped back, but was surprised by Gokudera's laugh.

"She's the fucking devil" Gokudera replied pointing at Gia, all eyes turn to Gia who smiled in return.

"There is no better ally than your worst enemy." The others look from Gia to Gokudera completely misinterpreting her statement, everyone except Squalo.

"No, we won't ally with the Yakuza, I'll rather wait for Gokudera to figure out the handprint."

"Really? you would rather wait for Hayato to figure out the code no matter how long it takes, risking a lot of lives in process just because you are too fucking pure to ally with the Yakuza, make important contacts in the process, have eyes on many illegal transactions going on in the underground that we would have been blind to, what the hell is wrong with you!" Gia snapped, her eyes narrowing into slits as her entire body radiated anger.

"Little brother, as much as I would like to do this without allying with the Yakuza we really have no choice, we don't know how long it would take for Gokudera to figure out the code, we need a backup plan and this is faster as well as more beneficial. There are times you'll have to get your hands dirty.

"Dino-san, you are supporting them? How can you support people who are involved in… in things like that?!"

"Wow, you're the type I hate the most, acting all self righteous and holy, do you really think the Vongola got to be the number one mafia family in Italy without blood spill, shady alliances and threats? You're just a weak, scared, cowardly child who has never seen the real world nor want to because you know you won't like what you see and you'll rather fool yourself than accept reality." Her burning fury suddenly morphed into a cold laugher, she walked towards Tsuna ignoring the look on Reborn's face as well as the way his guardian tensed up and got into a defensive stance. Stopping right in front of Tsuna she continued, only this time there was no anger, just coldness.

"You know the drugs are probably being smuggled through children and women, guess what happens to them afterwards, well if they survive that is? They are sold into prostitution." She answers her question not giving Tsuna a chance to reply. Tsuna's face lost all color and he started to stagger backwards.

"You really are scared little coward aren't you, stand your ground and look me in the eye, look me in the eye and tell me you'd rather wait for Hayato no matter how long it takes rather than make a deal with the devil you can control to put a stop to this and help those kids. I know, you know the Mafia world isn't all rainbows and sunshine with no politics, bloodshed, nightmares and cruelty so great you wonder if humans really have hearts. I'm sure you have wondered why Nono would give you a mission like this without any reason, you might be a bit slow, but surely you are not that naïve or stupid not to suspect that there is a reason you're being showed this." She leaned closer and looks at Tsuna's pale face and her face twisting into a sadistic smirk.

"Nee, can I tell you why you were given this misson?"

"What do you know about the Vongola Nono." Reborn interrupted her, his voice calm and detached while Leon transforms into a gun which he points at her. "Any threat to the Vongola is a threat to me, and I'll eliminate all threats." His voice becomes low and cold sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. To his surprise Gia laughed, her laugh was neither cold nor sadistic but instead she sounded like she found Reborn's threat genuinely funny.

"Don't deceive yourself Arcolabelo, you have nothing without me, and I'm your chance at solving this. As much as I love a man with a gun, point that thing at me one more time and I'll tear you to pieces and dye you red." Her voice was strong and filled with absolute certainty, her mood changing to one of utter seriousness, the murderous glint In her green eyes was unmistakable neither was the grin on her face. For a second Tsuna was afraid she really would kill Reborn next time he points a gun at her.

"VOOOIII, Gia calm down."

"Hai, Squa-chan." Gia replied her mood switching back to sweet and cheery with a flowery aura. For the first time in a very long time Tsuna and his guardians are genuinely scared.


End file.
